FiberLed
Category:Sasecurity Resonant cavity LED Extremely high speed switching led upto 200Mbit/s. See firecomms FiberSwitches. http://www.alibaba.com/product-free/234862088/RC6005_150_650_nm_Resonant_Cavity.html Mitel semiconductor produces RCLED's http://www.chipdocs.com/datasheets/datasheet-pdf/Mitel-Semiconductor/1A466.html Mitel RCLED - 85mA peak forward current at 125mw. Can be used with visible light applications. Datasheet http://www.digchip.com/datasheets/parts/datasheet/796/1A466.php Do RCLED's suffer from the same atmospheric drawbacks as lasers ? (resonant cavity led, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resonant-cavity_light_emitting_diode) The RonjaChips Lumileds is 70ma peak at 250mw dissipation http://www.alldatasheet.com/datasheet-pdf/pdf/228353/LUMILEDS/HPWT-BD00.html Types of leds * RCLED - resonant cavity led * Fabry-Perot lasers * VCSEL laser * EDFA Erbium doped fiber amplifiers * Raman amplifiers * SLD super luminescent diodes * SOA semiconductor optical amplifiers. Superluminescent diode (SLD) http://www.electronics-manufacturers.com/info/optoelectronics/ A superluminescent diode (SLD) is a light source with properties intermediate between those of a light-emitting diode (LED) and laser diode. LEDs operating at relatively high powers and having a relatively broad spectral width are called superluminescent light-emitting diodes. Superluminescent diodes are characterized by very much higher power output than LEDs, and by broad band radiation as compared with the narrow spectral frequencies of lasers. SLDs can emit low coherent light at high output power with good directionality. Superluminescent diodes are used in applications such as fiber optic gyroscopes, fiber optic sensors, optical coherence tomography (OCT), and optical communications. SLD is the most suitable light source for the fiber optic rotation sensor. http://www.superlumdiodes.com/ http://www.exalos.com/?gclid=CKucpvm665sCFY4U4wodmTzW6Q http://www.amonics.com/ http://search.optics.org LOA single chip Linear Optical Amplifier http://spie.org/scripts/abstract.pl?bibcode=2002SPIE%2e4905%2e%2e288S&page=1&qs=spie Amplification is a key function in optical networks. Traditionally, amplifiers have been used to compensate losses in optical fiber, enabling longer communication links. Today, amplifiers are being used in increasingly diverse functions ranging from power boosting of transmitters to loss compensation in optical add-drop nodes. Common to all these applications is the requirement to meet optical performance parameters within demanding cost, size and power constraints. The single-chip linear optical amplifier (LOA) is a solution that offers advantages as a discrete module, but also enables higher levels of integration. Examples of system performance and integrated solutions, utilizing the LOA, will be shown. VCSEL lasers FSO http://spie.org/scripts/abstract.pl?bibcode=2002SPIE%2e4905%2e%2e310M&page=1&qs=spie 310 Design and communication applications of short-wavelength VCSELs Michalzik, Rainer; Mederer, Felix; Roscher, Hendrik; Stach, Martin; Unold, Heiko J.; Wiedenmann, Dieter; King, Roger; Grabherr, Martin; Kube, Erhard We report on recent progress in the design of short-wavelength vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) for 10 Gbit/s datacom applications. Topics of interest include differential mode delay characterizations of high-performance multimode fibers and their interplay with transverse single- and multimode VCSELs, flip-chip integrated two-dimensional arrays at 850 nm wavelength, as well as experiments toward the realization of optical backplanes. In the latter case, reliable 10 Gbit/s data transmission has been achieved over low-loss integrated polymer waveguides with up to 1 meter length. Moreover we present VCSELs with output powers in the 10 mW range that are employed in multi-beam transmitters for free-space optical data transmission with Gbit/s speed over distances of up to about 2 km. Holographic atmospheric distortion http://spie.org/scripts/abstract.pl?bibcode=2002SPIE%2e4905%2e%2e%2e14S&page=1&qs=spie A laser beam propagating through the atmosphere, undergoes attenuation through absorption and scattering on droplets of fog, clouds, different kinds of precipitation (rain, snow), smoke, dust; as well as it is subjected to a turbulence-induced scintillation. The resulting influence is a decrease of the information capacity of the system, rise of the bit-error rate and deterioration of the pointing accuracy at the receiver. Whereas the attenuation caused by scattering can be predicted by monitoring the weather conditions, the effects induced by turbulence have a random character and need to be overcome via some dynamic compensation procedure. This can be done using the phenomenon of wavefront reversal by means of dynamic holograms, which allows automatic compensation of disturbances. The unique advantages given by holographic technique make it rather promising to develop a relatively simple and reliable module for correction of atmospheric distortions in laser communication systems. One of the main problems though is to find an optimal medium for hologram recording that allows fast write-read-erase operation, high diffraction efficiency, high stability of characteristics and long lifetime. Category:FSO